


Bargain

by amuk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Isolation, Missing Scene, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a witch, he knew. A devil and they never let go. --Riku, Maleficient</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alone  
> A/N: I’m so glad they added that extra scene of Riku waking up alone in KH1. His character really needed that.

This barren world scared him. In ways he didn’t understand, in ways he would never admit, Riku felt fear.

 

“Let’s strike a bargain,” the witch drawled. Her yellow eyes glowed like a warning, _beware, beware_.

 

“What do you want?” he growled, curling his hands into fists.

 

“Now, now, no need to be so hostile. I can help you.” A glowing ball appeared in her hands, a window to another world. “You want to save your friends, don’t you?”

 

“Kairi?” Riku stared at her prone form. “What did you do to her? Where’s Sora?”

 

“Nothing, my dear boy. I merely found her like this.” Her blood red lips curled into a painted smile. “But if you help me, I might be able to save her. We can even find your other friend.”

 

Her voice dripped like poison. Every hair was standing, every fibre told him to run. Just turn around and run, this was a devil and they never let go.

 

“Fine,” Riku agreed without hesitation.

 

And really, what other choice did he have?

 

His friends needed him.


End file.
